


A Guide to Making Louis Tomlinson Cum

by supersonicghost



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sybian, Tiny Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicghost/pseuds/supersonicghost
Summary: Louis goes to a cum training session. Nick's the coach.





	1. Session one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/gifts).



> I don't know what this is and I can't apologize for something I don't know. 
> 
> I'm also gifting this to Sunsetmog. I love her fics; I cried enough reading most of them, so it's only fair I pay her back with shameless niche kink porn. She also encouraged me to write this when I sent her an anon ask taking about this almost too long ago. Thank you for your work, it's what got me back to writing after four years.
> 
> The title is shit, we all know. Please don't point it out. And I reread this a few times, specially the first chapter, but by the end I tried to be more loose. I apologize for any mistakes. English's also not my first language, so I apologize if it just sounds... wrong.

**** The thing is, Nick remembers them all. It’s funny, because this is not like it’s a spur of the moment thing, it’s his job... he deals with them everyday.

He doesn’t remember all faces, let’s be honest. He doesn't need it, he remembers the big dicks, how his hand wraps around the men, how his fingers slides their cunts when they are wet or how well trimmed the little hairs are. Never forgotten one. 

So it’s not different from the usual when there’s a knock on the door.

“Come on in” Nick says. He’s organising everything in front of him: the dock, the lube, the gloves, tissues, rubbing alcohol, condom. Nick’s quite neat with his workspace, likes everything within reach when he actually needs it.

When the door opens, a ball of shaggy hair comes into the room wearing a black cosy sweater and sweats, looking a bit lost. He turns to Nick with a lost expression, a bit self-conscious per se and Nick gets it… It’s not easy to come to this, specially to him. When men come around requesting it, they usually go with someone female. 

“I’m going to start asking you a few questions. Is it okay?” Nick always tries to lighten up the mood with his personal obligatory questions. Nothing too important, but he likes to think it’s better. At least for him. 

The boy takes a while, but agrees with his head. A little nod only. “You don’t have to answer’em all”

He hangs around the door, near the chair. Head down.

“Is this your first time in here?” Nick knows it’s his first time. That don’t make him not want to ask anyway. 

“Ye— yes” 

“Good”. Smiley Nick is a happy costumer, he learned, so he smiles; bright and teeth-y. They feel less intimidated about what’s going to happen— specially on their first time. “So, how old are you?” Small talk Nick is also a happy costumer, Nick’s also learned. 

“23” He says, looking pink and a bit lost. 

But Nick had to have him at least undressed by now, so he needed to make a move. All smiles and flirty eyelashes, Nick asks: “So… How often do you ejaculate?” Just like that, in one (and a half) go, ripping the plaster. The boy’s face drops, becoming an even darker shade of pink. 

“Hm, once, yeah, maybe twice, I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know how often you ejaculate?” 

“Yeah— it’s just— I— yeah, maybe twice a day, I believe.” 

And that is the most he’s said in the past ten, twelve minutes he’s been in that room. But it did work though, by the end he is calmer, at least a bit. At least. Nick is happy then. 

Nick is staying closer to the table, hand on his hips trying to understand everything going on and plotting how he’d get Mr. I’m too Embarrassed to Look Up to lighten up. Flirting is the way to go for Nick apparently. 

“When was the last time you came?” 

Nick fiddles with the toy in front him, swaying his hips and pursing his lips to enchant the boy. He is more comfortable right now. Not too clear though... “I think, yeah, hm, almost four days ago?” 

“You’ve been holding on then?” Nick’s tone is suggestive, it was as if he was chatting someone at the pub. 

The boy’s skin is pinker than ever by the end of Nick’s sentence… Too pink to be considered healthy, but he still replies: “Ye— yes, for it to be good” It’s more of a breathy reply, being honest. He's trying to be confident, at least, it is transparent.

Nick's face, unfazed and calm, doesn't reflect his inside; his mind is a thousand thoughts per second. He hasn't had a someone like this in ages— holding on for him? For it to be good? "Ok" is the only possible reply.

“You can start undressing. Put your clothes by the chair please” Nick says, with gloves ripping the condom packet. Shaggy haired man requested prostate stimulation and Nick is nice— he really is, he wants more than anything for his costumers to get exactly what they asked for. 

Because Bright Pink Cheeks and Black Clothing is really fast at recomposing from his shocks, midway the undressing, Nick shamelessly asks: “Have you ever had your prostate stimulated?” 

The boy stops his hands on his hips, now shirtless. He is braver now, not too red, but still a bit conflicted with Nick’s forward moves. 

“By myself, yes” 

Nick’s interested, he’s not going to lie. “By yourself as in…” 

“I like to finger myself sometimes— and I own a plug thingy, it reaches best” 

“But never by someone else?” 

He shakes his head. Nick is prepping the toy, putting a condom in and lubing it; he keeps talking but never taking his eyes off of him. He is down to only his pants, grey. He has nice nipples, Nick notices. “Why?” 

“The— the being attracted to men is quite new to me honestly and— and never been comfortable with women before?” He answers with a question, but Nick’s still happy he’s spoke so much. 

“Have you ever came untouched?” This is Nick’s last question, he promises himself. 

Lovely Nipple guy is now turned away from Nick, removing his pants. He replied, still facing the wall: “Hm, no— but, but that’s what I want to try” 

“Ok then. I’m a man and I will do just that. Climb up. Straddle it facing me, dear”

In front of Nick there’s a black dock with a not so thick flesh coloured fake dick sticking out of it. It’s the best for prostate stimulation— it’s so powerful and so nice, it vibrates so insanely intense that sometimes even Nick wishes it was him using it.  

“Be careful, you think you’ll be stretched as much? This is not thick, but we can go smaller if you want?” Nick asked faced to a nice set of abs and lovely pinky, small nipples. The boy is lowering himself in the dick, face scrunching up. 

“No. Just. Right” He sounds like he’s enjoying it and it isn’t even on yet. 

“Tell me when to turn it on” 

Nick waits for his command, waits for him to be nice and comfortable so it can be good for him. 

“P— please” A breathy word comes out and Nick cranks it up to setting 7 right away. It’s the one that it actually starts to feel up the thighs too; there’s no reason to ride a Sybian if it’s not going to feel up to the thighs. 

A gasp escapes the boy’s mouth right away and that is Nick’s favourite part: seeing them start to enjoy, they grow. Shaggy haired men’s dick has been at least half hard for a while now, Nick believes. The thing is, he is small, too small for Nick to actually doubt if he’s fully erect or not, but it’s beautiful. No hair, what looks like, straight and a mushroom head. Very, very pink. The balls are almost the same size, all perked up, smooth, very pretty— even for balls. 

Nick’s happy with his sight and ups the intensity by one. Mr. I'm too Cute Even Sitting on a Sybian is making little whimpers and sighs and his dick keeps bouncing out of excitement and had stopped growing— he really is small. He keeps his hands under his body, holding on to his thigh; tattoos and veins on his arm accentuating how tight his grip actually is. And Nick keeps his hand locked on the control or else he wouldn't be able to not touch. There's no denying it, he'd love to touch. Actually he can't wait until he gets to touch.

He keeps fiddling with the control, "We're going to see if you can cum just from the machine, ok?" and amp up the setting again, now in number 9. The boy is sighing constantly, breathing hard his abdomen is coming and going. At this point, even Nick is struggling to breath. 

The sight is fantastic: Shaggy Ball of Hair is pink all over, down his neck and his cheeks, his eyes are closed, his arms and legs are flexed, lower body shaking with the vibrations of the machine. His dick is so hard, head sticking out bigger than the shaft and glistening at the tip. He looks beautiful, that is. Nick's never been more content with his job.

"What was that, petal?" Nick says in response to the sound of gibberish coming out of the boy's mouth. 

"Are— we— close... To the top?" He says in breaths, stopping after almost each word.

Nick ups the intensity by another: "Now there's only two to go" A moan escapes a very thin, but very pink and puffed mouth. 

"Oh God, I'm gun' die" 

And Nick's certain the words don't match up his state, because the smug tone he says it and those rolling eyes indicate exactly how he's feeling. 

"So, you're enjoying it" Nick giggles a bit, satisfied with himself.

When Nick cranks up the setting higher to 11, he can physically see Chest and Arm Tattooed boy lose it. He has to be close, Nick believes— there's no way, he must be in pain. Or maybe enjoying it too much to let go, it's the only plausible excuse for this. He had leaned back a while before and Nick knows it reaches the prostate best and his bum looked so tight, he has to be clenching around the silicone. His dick is leaking enough precum to coat the entirety of the head— not that is big but still; and to still drip down to the balls, swollen and looking tight. Nick doesn't know how to react.

Gasps and sighs and moans and they haven't even reached setting number 12 yet. His face gets redder and his eyes are tight shut when they do and Nick still doesn't know how to react. Or how it's even possible because this boy is falling apart in front of him. And he still isn't letting go. 

They're in full power an d the machine noises aren't covering his moans  anymore and Nick wants to help, but his hands are stuck to the control and his eyes are glued the hard tiny dick in front of him. He looks up and the boy's biting his lips and he— "You want me—" 

"P—" Nick haven't even finished speaking and he wasn't even able to form a word, but Nick's gloved and lubed hand reaches the dick sticking up and he sighs in relief and Nick wants to say he wasn't hyper aware of everything happening. That the boy just came four strokes later and that's it. But he can't.

He feels the boy deflate when he gets his fingers around him— only two, because his fist is bigger than the whole dick. The thumb running up to the slit when they move up, then go down, move up, go down. His pinky poking the balls ever so slightly and the vibrations coming from the machine actually echoing in Nick's hand. 

When Lovely and Pure Tiny Dick boy lets go, Nick is met with a few rows of cum that drip down his gloves and helps him keep stroking. He sees him coming down from the high, opens his eyes and smile. He's still pink and still breathes hard and now there's sweat dampening his hair. 

Nick gradually slows down the machine and, when they reach full stop, one last sigh come off of his mouth. 

"That was— intense"

"Good intense?" Nick is clearly too smug for anyone's liking. He took this boy to Mars and brought him back. 

"Yeah, thanks" 

"Good"

"Take your time. You can dress up whenever you want" That's a lie, he's on a schedule. Nick's cleaning up his gloves, the table, the toy and then throwing the disposables away. 

The truth is: Nick doesn't want him to go. Everything about the past thirty minutes was beautiful. The chit chat, the build-up, his face, his dick, that sight. 

Oh. That sight. 

It's enough to make Nick want to put him up again in that toy and watch how many times he can cum in an hour. Watch how much that tiny, tiny dick can handle being used.

Yeah, maybe in a year Nick will forget his face. He's not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://livmpvyne.tumblr.com)


	2. Session two

News flash: he doesn't forget his face.

Ok, he does. 

It's quite weird to be honest, because it's been almost a year.

First days, ok, yeah, he remembered it. Quite vividly actually. Too many wanks over that sight (not that he'd ever admit it). But now, Christmas' passed, Easter's passed, they're already in spring; time's gone by. Nick got a raise and his commission fee's higher and they moved into a fancier part of the city with nicer walls and nicer furniture and Nick's been so good, he actually got to choose the décor of his room and he picked a rug that is so nice that whenever he can, he gets people off on it – and when he heard that today's 2pm client wanted to use the Sybian, he didn't even hesitate to put it on the floor.

Nick only realizes he didn't fully forget Shaggy Hair's face when he steps in the room. 

So, when that somewhat familiar face gets inside, with his face flushed, track jacket wrapped around his waist, Nick smiles. Long-time no see, my friend.

"Hiya" Nick greets. He is kneeling beside the dock on the posh rug, the shortest table possible by his side carrying all the things he needs. 

"'Scuse me" Nick's questioning himself if he missed that blush. He doesn't dare to debate too much.

"Join me down here, petal" While strolling down the room, Mr. I'm Too Good to Come Back Before New Year's flushes even harder and is taking a bit too long. He sits down at his own legs across from Nick, looking a bit stern for Nick's own understanding of things. He smiles.

"So, you want the same as before?"

His smile grows. He looks more relieved, at home. "You remember?"

"Quite hard to forget, let's be real" Nick takes the glove from the littlest table. "When was the last time you came?"

Nick hopes he's aware of these questions, he hopes he knows they're standard procedure. 

He still flushes deeper, looking down. "Tuesday, I believe" That is three days ago. Nick's happy with this, he hopes it goes as well as the last time.

"And you keep coming once, twice a day?" Some giggles leave the boys mouth and his face is red and he's looking down. Let's be honest, Nick doesn't remember it exactly, he did guess it – apparently right. 

"Yeah. Twice most days" Lovely Red Cheeks does certainly looks like he cums twice a day.

He's different from what Nick remembers, a bit more confident maybe? Less shy?

"Then let's start getting you undressed, maybe I can finger you. Put a thicker attachment on today, don't want to hurt'ya" Nick says picking the lube up and uncapping it.

When he's up, he's unwrapping his track jacket from his waist and taking off his white shirt. The chest tattoos are still there (not like they wouldn't), Nick likes them. He looks down a bit red. "Don't– Hum, think I need'em, but if you want, I– I wouldn't mind" Nick must've made a pretty confused face because right when he finishes, he's stripping off his trackies, nude underneath, and adding: "Put this up after lunch" 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, fuck. 

Nick can't believe his eyes when he turns around. He barely dropped everything. First there's a tattoo in his left bum cheek that Nick doesn't remember seeing, maybe it's new? Second, before Nick there is the most amazing sight of his four years working: right in between Shaggy Hair's bum cheeks, a little glistening reflection lights up. A clear crystal, maybe a glass that can only indicate one thing.

Nick will die by the time (if) he gets to lay his hands on this boy again after today.

"Is that–" Nick's mesmerized? Yes.

"A  [ plug ](http://www.prismserotics.com/ab575.php) " He word vomits it, almost desperate. "Put it on today. To– to come here. Kept leaking, had to clean myself"

"Ok then" Nick had to keep his posture. He needed to at least. "Straddle it facing ahead, please"

He's sitting down and Nick's got no air to breath on. Definitely more confident, then.

Nick gets a profile view of him and his dick's still small. Still a tiny, tiny knob that pokes out, hairless and bobbing. (Ok, who's he kidding? Of course it's still small, it's not like it'd grow three inches after he's fully grown up. Nick's glad). It's leaking a bit and hard and pretty.

"Don't remember you being so confident the last time, darling. Looks good on you"

Nick, then, tells him to kneel onto the dock, back from the attachment.

"Let's take this off, right? No need to keep it up longer" Nick, then, reaches past his bum, he's almost face to face with the dick. He grabs onto the cooling, clear base of the toy and give it a little nudge. It makes him shudder, the hair on his thighs raise up and him squirm. 

Nick plays a little bit with the base. The boy sinks down a bit at Nick's touch, sighing when Nick moves the toy inside a little more and almost loses his balance when Nick takes it off. He sinks fully down, straddling on the leather dock and trying to support himself on his arms.

To Nick, it's almost fun if it wasn't tragic: he's sitting on his knees with a client by his side that definitely wants to kill him and by this pace, it will happen.

Nick puts the plug by the table and remembers he needs to keep going. He’s on time.

Yeah.

"Ok there?" Keep your hands to yourself, Nick. Fight your urge to touch now.

Pretty Blue Eyes stirs and rises to his knees. "Yeah. Hum, le– Let's go"

Nick reaches for the lube packet and lightly lubes up his three centre fingers. Nick doesn't want to stretch him any further and maybe fingering would be too much for starters, he's already spent too much time with something on his bum. 

"Spread your legs just a bit, please" Nick, then, reaches behind him, feels his puffed rim on the tip of his fingers and focus on that. Delicate lubed gloved fingers circling his sensitive skin, slowly moving one finger inside and letting him adjust to the different girth. 

It’s almost like the air is physically charged, Nick doesn’t feel like he can even breath. Not until New Tattoo on his Bum sinks down on Nick’s finger and silently agree to everything.

With him already loose, it’s not difficult for Nick to find his prostate. He throws his head back and sighs and his eyes are closed and Nick keeps rubbing the one firm nub inside him with the right amount of pressure. “More please” But Nick is scared to get more. He’s been wearing a plug for at over an hour and he’ll get on a Sybian in the near, near, near future and Nick knows better. He just can’t, it’s unsafe.

Nick takes his finger off and “Can you lay down on your back for me, darling?” The boy’s face is curious and a bit sad. 

“But–” He does it anyway. 

“A little change of plans on the foreplay this afternoon, don’t worry about this. You’ll still getting it” Nicks shift the dock to the side and positions himself on the end of Shaggy Hair’s folded up legs. “Open your legs for me. Thanks”

“You’re–” His tone was questioning.

“You had something on your arse for too long, petal.”

“Sorry– I–”

“It’s ok, I’ll still take care of you”

Nick only then became aware (again) of the tiny, tiny dick poking through. Starting from the feet up, having loosely cleaned his lubed fingers, Nick lightly strokes his calves, his legs, his thighs with almost fathery touches that he brings to the balls and the groin. 

That charged atmosphere comes back and Nick is now circling the tip of his one finger to the underside of the boy’s dick, up and down, up and down. Neither of them seems to be able to breath and Nick spots a bead of liquid drip down, catch his nail and he hears a faint moan.

Nick drags his finger down, past the perky balls and stops on the middle way to the anus and stays there. He knows for the boy to feel the stimuli, he’ll have to increase the pressure significantly, but he’ll indulge himself a little bit more. Nick teases and drags and he circles his fingers around the perineum area just to know how long until the boy breaks, but he never does (always significantly ablaze and slightly moaning). 

Starting to press with two gloved fingers slowly harder and in a less sparse place each circle, Nick massages the skin, going down and down to try to reach that one point and when he does it’s “Oh. Wha– God, Jesus. I– didn’t, fuck” and he keeps there, with the same pressure at the same place. 

Nick finally looks at Mr. My Voice is a bit High but also too Shaken to Talk’s face: it’s red, cheeks blotchy and forehead shiny with the fringe hairs going in all directions. He’s splayed out on the navy fuzzy rug, arms hugging the tufts of fake fur like he’s going to rip them and the nipples– oh the nipples, red and puffy like they were rubbed and Nick didn’t even get to see it.

“Do you want me?” Nick offers and, with his other hand, goes to cup the tiny and wet dick.

“Please, no. Don’t want to– will cum, don’t. Please don’” He’s way too desperate, everything leaving his mouth at a hundred words per second. Meanwhile, Nick’s speechless. 

Nick takes his hand off of the boy’s dick and holds his thigh, massaging the region nearest to his groin, while his other hand’s fingers keep massaging the perineum deeper and deeper. Nick feels him relax and tense up at the same time, his thigh’s tendon flexing at each deeper touch. 

His hand holds the boy down and feels the muscles compress and “FUCK! STOP!”

Nick takes his hands off the boy and he raises up, sitting up and breathing extremely heavy. 

“So— sorry” He’s trembling and his voice’s trembling.

“Are you okay?” Nick keeps his hands behind him, if he could move without causing too much of a scene, he would. He feels so ashamed, what did he do wrong?

The boy, through his eyelashes, looks at Nick and “Sorry, I— I just didn’t want to cum”

FUCK. No. 

“Oh, dear” Nick wanted to reach for him. Say something. That he could cum as much as he wanted or that he believes he could hold on as long as possible. Anything. Because, somehow, this boy looks like he’s not believing, at this time, Nick is here for him. For whatever and anything he wanted. 

“Is it—?” He tries reach the leather dock with his hands. 

Nick nods. “Straddle it facing ahead, please”

He positions himself on top of it and Nick kneels down the right of him. Nick opens the bottle of lube and squirts down his fingers, then applies to his rim and the toy. It is a thicker attachment. 

The boy sinks down and Nick waits for him to nod ok to turn it on. When it’s assured, Nick goes to only the third setting (because he doesn’t want to cum, he really doesn’t). A moan scapes his mouth and Nick ups to the setting of  number 4. 

Nick’s beside him, facing straight into his features and he’s beautiful like this: brows furrowed, mouthing his lips, nostrils flared. It looks like he really is focusing on not coming. 

Curved Brows and Lovely Thin Lips looks towards Nick and his eyes are glistening. Nick ups two settings. Another moan. 

“Fuck–” His right arm reaches for something on the rug close to his knee. And “Can I?”

Ok, what?! Nick’s just confused by this point. Everything is too much.

“Can I touch?... You?” Nick nods.

It’s not something new, some clients like to touch and feel him and try break the client–worker barrier. It’s ok. But what is new is Nick? Feeling heated? Unsure, maybe? Happy and also too aware. The boy reaches for his thigh and Nick’s on fire. It’s a deliberate touch, a bit too trembling and is Nick chubbing up. Because everything’s heating and his knees’ joints feel wet and there’s a tingle in his groin. 

Nick has never felt this unstable on a session before. 

Nick amps up the intensity straight to 10 and the hand goes up to his chest, they both moan. They’re both looking at each other and the boy is breathing heavily looking at Nick and if the atmosphere was heavy then, fuck now. 

“Why took you so long?” Nick is not meant to ask, but fuck it: “Haven’t seen you in a while”

Nick feels him reach for his nipples; everything gives him chills and makes them perk up.

“Came here after that day, di— didn’t lik’it” He struggles to speak. Nick ups the setting to 11 and his hands falls to Nick’s whatsoever lap. 

Too close to the cock, too close to the cock. And he’s hard.

“Why, love?” 

He palms Nick from outside and instantly gasps at the bulge in his hand. He looks at Nick: “W— wasn’t you”

Fuck. 

Fuck.

Fuck.

God.

There are hands under Nick’s shirt, going back and forth on his chest with tingly and feathery fingers and the blunt nails try to scratch him, but they just give Nick chills.

“You can ask for me next time. Ask for Nick” 

“Nick” Mr. I Still Don’t Know Your Name echoes on a breathy moan. 

Nick then, with as little mercy as the boy was giving him, flicks the switch to setting number 12 and the groan is immediate. 

“Nick— Oh, fuck— fuck you” He can’t say a word without gasping, Nick is actually feeling the vibrations from the machine on himself. The boy grips the dock with the other hand and lowers the other back to Nick’s cock region. “Woa— you’re— you’re hard”

Nick’s face is burning. They share a look and no way Nick’s maintaining eye contact after this. 

“Can I help?” Nick’s still looking away. 

“Against my work policy. Sorry, pet” 

He does try to take his hands off Nick, but Nick puts it back on where it was. He can’t undress or cum or focus on himself, but he doesn’t mind getting blue balls because of this, it’s too good to be true. 

Shaggy Hair that is Way too Wet Now boy pulls him closer with his other hand and, with his voice low and trembling, pleads: “Please, make me cum”

And yes. Nick’s gloved fingers reaches for the dick and circles the head and thumb the tiny slit and the boy breathes in his neck and it’s too much and he’s trembling and, fuck, spilling all over. 

He had to be holding back, because he cums with Nick’s immediate touch; streaks of semen dropping off his dick and wetting the leather dock and Nick’s hand and his own dick. 

The boy sink into Nicks loose grip on his. He’s incredibly red all over and sweaty. He looks up, checks Nick out and rises slowly to his knees.

Nick starts to clean up his workspace (he’s got lube all over the machine and his hands are covered in spunk, he’s afraid even the fluffy rug caught something. He’s basically a mess), but to be honest, he really doesn’t care if he’s got an appointment next and that he’s probably late. He just want to stay in the ground, catching sight of the boy raising upwards, going to where his clothes are.

“You know, you don’t always have to ask for the Sybian right? I– I can do a lot more things” Nick asks. It’s like he’s desperate to know if or when he’ll come back. He doesn’t want him to go.

“I became aware” He looks back, smirking while putting on his trackies. “Nicholas”

“Yes, that’s me” Nick’s now already cleaned most of the rug, the boy’s wrapping his track jacket on his waist. For fucks sake, Nick’s close to begging; he’s 100% making a fool of himself, he’s disappointed. “I still don’t know your name”

“Louis”

Oh, french.

“Nice to meet you, Louis” Nick raises to his feet, but keeps his distance. “Come back always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://livmpvyne.tumblr.com)


End file.
